


Doggy Kisses

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: Pet Kisses [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Play, Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Community: kinkbingo, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Smut, much cuteness and yumminess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: _animal play_ @ kink_bingo and _claiming_ @ kinkbingo

Tilting your head, you wait patiently for Rose to acknowledge you, resisting the urge to shift over to her. You do indulge in sniffing at her nearby leg, dog ears flickering at the alluring scent of her skin. Visibily, you have to hold yourself back from doing something wildly inappropriate and dog-like, you know, like dry humping the defenseless appendage. That would probably earn you a kick from the other leg and a very angry girlfriend, neither which seem favorable to you right now.

She exhales audibly, her face clearly conflicted by the situation and you feel kind of bad for even suggesting it to begin with. Maybe this would've been easier to adjust to if the cat lover had had a dog at some point in her life, but alas, one cannot do the misjustice of the lack of dog/human best friend relationship during sweet, innocent childhood. You continue your silent stare, waiting to see if she'll just reject this idea completely, almost convinced she will.

"Jade..." she says slowly, uncertainly.

Your ears perk up at your name, an imaginary dog tail kicking up a wag storm behind you even as uncertainty toys with your feeling of hope.

"Up."

Rose pats the bed beside her and you 'woof' as you jump on all fours and climb awkwardly up her bed with your fingers curled slightly in an attempt to mimic dog paws. Once seated a foot or two from her, sitting back on your legs, you give her a big dopey smile, complete with a lolled out tongue for extra doggy cuteness. Oh yeah, she won't be able to resist you now. It seems to work too because after a brief pause, she raises her hand up to your dog ear and scritches you just beneath it. Your phantom tail wags in approval. When she pulls her hand away, she leaves it held up in the air, uncertain what to do next and contemplating it far too hard if the way she's nibbling her bottom lip is any indication.

That just won't do. It's roleplaying time, not think-too-damn-much time, so you lick her wrist, dragging your tongue slow against the skin to catch her attention, and then nuzzle her palm for good measure. Her eyes widen just a bit and you try not to smile too much as she grabs your chin and pulls herself close enough to kiss your hairline.

"Good girl," she says, finally easing into the roleplaying - Yay! "Since it's bed time, I'm going to get undressed and ready for bed now. You continue to be a good dog and stay put, okay?"

You lick her cheek in understanding, earning a smile across dark purple colored lips. Rose stands and steps a few feet away from the bed, her back to you as she pulls her shirt over her head. Placing it on the back of a chair, her fingers come to her back, shoulders flexing with the movement as she undoes her bra clasp and removes that next. She remains, maddeningly, turned away from you, drawing a low whine from your throat in protest. It's ignored, even though you know she heard it, as she shimmies her skirt off her hips and you lick your lips as she bends giving you a most inviting view of her cute, round ass. Now she turns, and there's only pink panties between you and what you want. Another whine.

"Silly dog," Rose laments, moving toward you. "You're overdressed for bed. Here, let me help..."

Okay, that wasn't really part of the plan, but then you realize there really was never a plan laid out so all improvisation is welcomed. First, she removes your glasses and folds them up neatly, setting them on a nearby table. Then, she rolls your shirt off, her breasts pressed against your face for a second or two before she's pulling it over your ears. Free of your shirt now, you're actually relieved you forwent a bra because you're not sure you would've been able to handle Rose's breasts in your face a second time without attacking her with your mouth. Only bad dogs do things without permission first and you're trying really hard to be anything but.

"Roll over to your back," she directs, whirling her finger in the air.

You do so like a good, obedient dog, legs knelt in the air so she can remove your skirt. Now you're both in the same state of undress, your panties a lime green though. Rose's hand presses against your belly delicately before she moves it in a back and forth motion, nails grazing your skin. You stretch and loll out your tongue, twitching your leg to show how much you like the action. When her hand stops, you whimper until she presses her palms against your breasts, kneading the flesh in her hands. Your human throat lets out a breathy sigh that your canine half quickly follows with a small woof. Rose laughs and the sound is so sweet and pretty that you whine, hungry to taste her.

Her touch abandoning you all of a sudden, Rose climbs into bed and curls up beside you. You take this as an invitation, flipping over to attack her with your tongue, licking her neck, face, and breasts eagerly. She strokes your hair, a smile pressed to her face at your silliness. While the human part of your brain says keep up the cute shenanigans, the canine half says enough with that and get down to business - your human half concedes that that is a better idea. Dragging your tongue between Roses's breasts, you slip further downward, careful to keep your hands as paws even though something in you wants nothing more than to dig your nails into flesh and mark her up. Yes, marking her sounds like a good idea, but not yet.

"Bad dog," Rose barely whispers as your teeth grip the elastic of her panties.

Looking up, she definitely doesn't seem like she's about to complain, her eyes half-lidded and watching you with those amazing violet eyes. A shiver goes down your spine and you continue pulling the panties off with just your teeth, Rose only lifting her hips to make it easier. Panties removed, you waste no time in burying your face between her legs. She blushes when you sniff at her first, taking a deep whiff of heated Rose musk and wagging your imaginary tail in joy at it. Happily, you bury your tongue and nose against her and Rose cries out in surprise, bucking as your tongue wiggles into her as far you can manage barring suffocation. 

Rose buckles, hips rising against your voracious tongue, and buries her fingers in your dark hair. Pulling and tugging at the long strands, the fingers of one hand shakily caress a dog ear, forever fascinated by the still too new and still too foreign addition to your head. Like troll horns, but softer and fluffier. And friendlier to anything you headbutted against, whereas those horns... Ouch! You know you're doing a really good job when Rose is taking shaky, and audible, gasps of air, sucking it in too sharply between her teeth. Normally, she's so quiet right up until just before she comes but sometimes, when you do things really well, she breaks sooner and you're rewarded with soft and spine-tingling little cries.

_Ah!_

Yes, like that. She abandons your ear, probably afraid of harming it considering the strength of the grip she now has on your hair, which is disappointing since you like her hands on your ears, but you wouldn't like a crumpled up ear either so it's for the best. Keeping a hard stroke with your tongue against her clit makes Rose keen beautifully and you're pretty sure that sound alone has turned your panties into a mess. Now she grabs you by the ear, tugging you up, hungry to kiss you, forgetting you're both suppose to stay in character. Fuck it though, you think you played a fine dog up until now and the canine half of you agrees. You claim your prize of bitten up and lipstick smeared lips, tongues meeting in a frenzy as if she's trying to praise your tongue for it's amazing ability to make her keen nearly every time it's shoved between her legs, and you're only too eager to reciprocate. 

Her hands smooth down your hair against your back before settling on your hips, one hand not even being subtle about sliding into your panties and slipping a finger inside of you. You yelp into her mouth, only succeeding in encouraging her as she begins working you over, another finger joining the first. You know she just wants to please, thank you for the now dulling throb between her legs, but you still want more of her. Lips trailing along her jaw, you lick at her throat as she switches to fingering your clit and shit, it's hard to think right now. You bite into the shoulder, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood as you slide your hand between her legs and flick at her clit. The sound Rose makes cannot be classified as human, or even animal. As a matter of fact, it probably wouldn't be classified as anything even remotely 'earthly' - Alternian maybe, if you really had the time or mental capability to try and come up with a place. 

As it is, she increases the pressure against your clit, making you grind down against her hand as your teeth leave visible bite marks all over the place, your fingers slipping inside of her. Rose is rocking her hips in a likely embarrassing way to someone else's perspective, while you're grinding down against her fingers like a bitch in heat. Oh, haha, you almost sort of are, at least halfway. So weird.

That canine half actually could be blamed for the outrageous amount of bites now decorating Rose's neck, arms, and shoulders. It's trying to claim her, mark her up with it's -- your -- scent to keep others away. To vindicate this, you rub your nose into each bite, licking at the now tender flesh before moving on. She's in pain, tears dancing in the corners of her eyes, but you can't stop, and she wouldn't want you to. It feels too good, for the both of you, and that's all that matters. Bites and bruises can be mended later with relative ease. 

Rose twirls her fingers against your clit and you howl, slamming your fingers harder into her, making her keen again. Both your voices are ragged now, chewed up in passion as you grunt and moan like wild animals in the great wild somewhere on a planet that no longer exists. And neither one of you could give two shits about it. Sweat is literally rolling down your spine now as you bite firmly down on her breast a final time, nipple sucked hard between your teeth, and she screams - actually screams - as she comes. Her body stiffens and shakes ever so, and you can't just wait it out as you rut against her stiff hand desperately, almost falling off the bed in your frenzy. Rose snaps out of it enough to remember to move her fingers again and a firm stroke is all you need to cry out, a howl mixing with parts of human words that make no sense whatsoever. 

Dammit, she's going to be relentless with the teasing later about that.

For now though, you collapse atop of her, face buried into her chest where you can better hear her heart slamming away in her chest as she's still coming down from her high. Your hand is trapped between the two of you and you remove it to a groan, pushing against the bed to roll yourself off of your girlfriend so you both can better catch your breaths. Violet eyes had fluttered closed a while ago and you watch her, waiting to see if she's fallen asleep. A smile cracks on her lips and it's beautiful on her kissed swollen lips, framed by yellow strands of sweated hair.

"Fuck, how is that so hot?" she asks, voice cracking slightly at 'how'.

Kissing her arm with a giggle, you're confident when you say, "Because you have the best dog in the world!"

"Yeah, maybe I do," she agrees with a gentle laugh and moves enough to kiss your cheek before curling up against you and falling asleep.

Like a good dog, you stay up a few extra moments, straining your doggy ears to make sure all was safe -- which it already was, you knew that -- before licking at Rose's lips and nuzzling closer against her and falling asleep.


End file.
